


Always Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King almost ate a bread roll.





	Always Happy

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King almost ate a bread roll before one alligator pulled his trousers to get his attention. His blue boxers were exposed prior to a frown. He scratched the alligator's snout. A tail wagged. He smiled. ''You're always happy.'' 

The alligator was sick and died. The spirit's tail wagged.

 

THE END


End file.
